brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Slithraa
Slithraa is a Ninjago character and minifigure. In the theme, he is a warrior and former general of the villainous Hypnobrai snake tribe. Description Slithraa, being the Warrior of the Hypnobrai, has the same head mould as Skales. The are a few things that make it different; The first being the printing on the top of the head - Skales has spirals in the front, and scales running through the middle, while Slithraa has large Yellow scales printed down the middle, and holes on the sides. The other change is the hood printing; Slithraa's are Dark Stone Grey, while Skales's are Yellow. The headpiece is colored Dark Blue. Slithraa's torso is colored Dark Blue, with Dark Stone Grey arms and hands. Running down the middle of the torso are some Yellow scales, outlined with Dark Stone Grey spirals. The back printing is Dark Stone Grey lines running down the middle. Slithraa's legs are Dark Blue, with Yellow scales running halfway down, and outlined the same way as the scales on the torso. Background Slithraa was the original general of the Hypnobrai tribe. When Lloyd Garmadon stumbled upon their tomb and released them, Slithraa tried to hypnotize Lloyd into obedience but failed. Unfortunately, he hypnotized himself because Lloyd fell down and the beams reflected off an ice stalagmite. After that, Lloyd took control of him. When Lloyd first started using them as a personal army, Slithraa never questioned his orders. When they attacked Jamonicia village, Cole knocked the Snake Staff out of his hand. Lloyd called the retreat, and Slithraa ordered his troops to fall back. At the end of the episode, he is seen arguing with his second in command, Skales. After the battle with the ninja, they began to work on building a treehouse for Lloyd. He tells Skales and Rattla to stop slacking and get to work. Later, the treehouse is destroyed and the stolen staff is recovered. Skales claims right to the staff, and he challenges him to fight for it in the "Slither Pit". The two face off, and Mezmo (the judge) tells them to retrieve two weapons. Then Mezmo orders to turn the floor on an angle, and Skales uses the distraction to entrance the general when he tries to entrance Skales. Skales uses fang-kwon-do and defeats Slithraa, then takes the staff. Skales grew a tail, and Slithraa grew legs and lost his tail. He then "becomes loyal" to Skales. He was also present on the Serpentine bus, and later was apparently being monitored by the Destiny's Bounty. Biography Appearances * Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu * 9446 Destiny's Bounty * 9573 Slithraa * Hybnobrai Slithraa Key Chain TV Series *Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu **''Season 1'' ***''Rise of the Snakes'' ***''Home'' ***''The Snake King'' *** Double Trouble Videogame Appearances *The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game Notes * He is known as "Hypnobrai General" in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and is voiced by John Novak, who also provides the voice of Skalidor. * He is seen on the card "Surrender" and "Panic Stations". * He appears in four episodes (two being cameos), less than any other Serpentine. * Oddly, he is not present during the Skullkin army's assault on the Serpentine at the Underground Fortress in "All of Nothing". * Strangely, Slithraa has the Snake Staff as his gold weapon in his spinner set, though he isn't the General anymore. * He doesn't have any lines after his loss in the Slither Pit. * He is briefly seen on the bounty in "Double Trouble", however, he doesn't have any designs on his head. *His name is a play on slither. * In Episode 1,' Rise of the Snakes', Slithraa has General Skales' detailing. In his appearance on the Destiny's Bounty's screen, however, He has his warrior variant's detailing, and the tail has the warrior's leg detailing. * Mass produced versions of Slithra with shoulder armor appear as enemies in The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game. Gallery Ninjago-Rise of the Snakes.png|Slithraa as general of the Hypnobrai File:Pic006F578A05CECDDAAA866BE2B30DCF8C.png|A CGI of Slithraa DSCN8913.JPG|Slithraa's character card artwork Slithraa Down.png|Slithraa (left) after losing the fight with Skales Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:Ninjago Minifigures